Ash Strife promo (Boise)
Ash Strife promo (Boise) was an e-wrestling promo written by Ash Strife in May 2010 in a title defense of his LPW Transatlantic Championship against Son of Shockey at the Insanity LIVE from Boise telecast. Promo Beep… Beep… Beep… the sound of an electrocardiogram fills the air as doctors, nurses and scientist all gather around a large exam bed. Lying in the bed is an unconscious Ash Strife with his chest cut open as well as his skull; Two different medical teams working on him while a back up team monitor his vital signs. '''Nurse #1:' Dr. Roberts I still can’t believe how much it took to sedate this man; he took three times the regular amount and the anesthesiologist is still in emergency care. Dr. Roberts: All part of the reason we are here Judy, if Professor Quint’s invention and theory work out, we just may have a cure for Schizophrenia. These disturbed men may just have a chance out in the world with out having to stay admitted to psychological wards or depend on heavy doses of medication. It is a real shame about Tom but we had no idea how dangerous this man really was. Nurse Judy: But Doctor! He crushed the man wind pipe, he shouldn’t be getting this procedure but be put down like the wild animal he is. Besides isn’t this like unethical what we are doing? Dr. Roberts: First of all Judy this isn’t like unethical… THIS IS UNETHICAL but we are getting really good money for doing this. With the way the economy is doing we will be set for life. Yes is sucks what happened to Tom but the man was an idiot that didn’t let security do its job. Nurse Judy: Your right but how are these two devices that we are implanting into Mr. Strife’s brain and heart supposed to help him again? Dr. Roberts: Well in theory what will happen that these two monitors will track Mr. Strife’s brainwaves and control them in a way to repair unstable ones or even block certain ones from taking place. This is a step above a lobotomy to make this “patient” still able to function like a normal person but with out fear of the violent outburst that tend to infect this man. Nurse Judy: But what will happen if these fail safes don’t work? Or what if they work now but the machine just breaks down? What is the life time of this device? Dr. Roberts: Well if they don’t work we don’t release him plain and simple. Now don’t worry about all of this so we can do the procedure, patch him up and get paid… and with that we are finished. For today at least. Nurse Judy: Why today? Dr. Roberts after finishing the last few stitches points to a huge harness behind them. '''Dr. Roberts:' We connect that to him tomorrow. Nurse Judy: What is that? Dr. Roberts: Judy… The less you know about that the better. You were hired for this job for your nursing skills; not to ask questions. Please have that bad habit of your corrected. Nurse Judy: But D- Dr. Roberts: Judy, there are things in life that we be best to leave alone… Nurse Judy: What are you not telling me? I thought we were implanting devices to monitor is heart and brain waves and control bad “tics”? That job is done. Please tell me what that harness is for? Dr. Roberts: If you must insist, it is a drug harness. Nurse Judy: Why a drug harness? Dr. Roberts: Well if the device fails like you are so afraid of then this drug harness will inject him with several sedatives to stop a possible violent rampage from happening. Dr. Roberts phone vibrates on his belt and he picks it up and looks at who is calling. His face turns a stark white as if he saw a ghost and he turns to answer it. '''Dr. Roberts:' Yes sir? pause '''Dr. Roberts:' Sir, the status of the devices are implanted. The harness will be implanted tomorrow. pause '''Dr. Roberts:' You want me to what Sir? pause '''Dr. Roberts:' Yes the remote is fully functional. pause '''Dr. Roberts:' The patients is still shackled to the exam bed and should really get time to rest after the procedure. He is still a human being. pause '''Dr. Roberts:' Yes I know you have big plans for Mr. Strife but to make him a weapon- Nurse Judy: A weapon?!? pause '''Dr. Roberts:' Reporting as instructed sir. Dr. Roberts hang sup his phone and looks at Judy. '''Dr. Roberts:' Sorry Judy… Nurse Judy: Josh what aren’t you telling me? Dr. Roberts: You know too much now. Nurse Judy: What are you saying? Dr. Roberts never answers her but instead picks up a metal bed pan and smashes her upside the head to knock her down. Dr. Roberts quickly runs to the door and closes it. The sounds of a few beeps and a metal bars moving to lock a door in place. Jude realizes she is stuck in the lab. '''Nurse Judy:' LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Judy screams as she bangs on the door but there isn’t much she can do against the solid steel. The sounds of electronic shackles opening is heard and she looks on as Ash Strife still lays on the bed but unbound. '''Nurse Judy:' Calm down Judy… he is still heavily medicated and those devices will keep him from attacking you… A blood curdling psychotic laugh fills the air as the lights go out in the lab and come back on in slow flashes of red lights. '????:' You hear that chuckles? She thinks she is safe! Let’s see what a little chaos can do in this situation. ''The lights continue to flash… bRed…Black…Red…Black…/b as the camera zooms in on the sedated Ash Strife. With each flash of red light you can see his breathing getting faster and faster… bRed…Black…Red…Black…/b Ash’s fingers begin to twitch bRed…Black…Red…Black…/bAsh’s eyes suddenly snap open. He looks to his left and right before eyeing Judy. '''Nurse Judy:' I SAID LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! ''Red…Black…Red…Black… The lights still flash as Judy spins around and feels her body slide against the cold steel door. Her puts her face into her hands and cries to her self before looking up to wipe her tears away when she notices for the first time… that Ash Strife is not laying in the exam bed as he should be. She quickly stands up. ''LUB DUB LUB DUB LUB DUB ''That’s all she can hear as the room seems to go into slow motion and the sound of her nervous beating heart just fills her head. Combined with the red flashes of light Judy feels her self locking up before the warm feeling in the front of her pants snap her back to reality. '''Nurse Judy: This isn’t funny anymore Josh! HA HA you made me pee on my self. Please let me out. ''Red…Black…Red…Black… The lights flash with every shade of red the scene slowly shifting like a slow motion flashing flip book. With each flash of red light a silhouette appears… a large one. After a few flashes the silhouette comes to life being Ash Strife. He lets out a small growl under his breath. Judy quickly turns around. A spray of blood splashes the camera lens as animalistic roars and a woman screams fill the room. *** Ash Strife snaps out of a deep sleep and immediately checks his chest and head for scars. '''Strife:' What a crazy fucking dream. Ash reaches out to the night stand to flip on the light when he feels something. Ash quickly grabs it and brings it close to his face… a dead scorpion. Ash quickly looks up but before he can react his older brother leaps from the shadows with a jagged knife. Eric stand on the bed holding the knife to Ash’s throat. '''Scorpio:' You’ve gone soft brother… You lost what little edge you gained after you “killed” me HA! Really Ash, did you believe that someone as pathetic as you can kill me? Well maybe a years ago I’d believe it when you were a true monster but this sorry excuse for a man… hell no. Strife: End it… Ash raises his neck and pushes the knife against his throat to the point where blood is sprinkle the blade. Eric Scorpio just looks at his little brother in shock… he never would have guessed in a million years that Ash would just roll over and die, even in his soft state that he has slipped into. Eric quickly pulls the knife away but quickly drives a boot into the face of Ash. '''Scorpio:' What’s the matter Ash? Did X and Vil not read you a bed time story and now your all butt hurt. Strife: Just kill me… take your revenge. Scorpio: Not that simple you see if I wanted you dead… you would be since I was here the entire time you slept. Now you see even though I lost all respect for you I do feel its my brotherly duty to beat the shit out of you until you come out of this disgusting rut your in… you’re an embarrassment Ash! Strife: Why do you care? Scorpio: Your see brother that I am both the best friend and worst enemy you will ever have. Get dressed I have something to show you. Strife: Fuc- Ash never finishes his sentence as Eric drills him hard enough to knock his brother out cold When Ash comes too he is no longer in his hotel bed but in the burnt remains of the old church he once stayed in. Ash looks around and Eric is standing above him. '''Scorpio:' Get up we have much to do. Strife: Where are we? What are we doing? Scorpio: We are releasing your inner monster. Ash you’ve gone soft… your not one of them no matter how hard you may have wanted to fit in. So stop trying to be human! Strife: Who are you really? Scorpio: Me? I’m you Ash but to show you the way I appear as your older brother for he always showed you the way. For get about the past forget about all that you think you know. Its time to be complete… to make your self the unstoppable monster that everyone fears you can be… That is all CAK is, not some demon but the rage built up inside of you from having to force your self to be like them. FORGET THEM! Also X and Vil… they need to go Strife: Why? Scorpio: Ash you… we are not some enforcer used to spread some message but a weapon of fear and destruction. The only reason you hold that belt is management wants to keep you busy with that. That is why they have been feeding you rookies and wrestlers not in your league. Like really SOS… they are putting SOS against you after you DESTROYED HIM earlier this year. Thunder roars as lightning streaks across the sky and “Eric Scorpio” smiles '''Scorpio:' That’s good Ash let that anger build… you see there is a storm brewing within you. A storm of blood and pain… Make em suffer Ash Make suffer! For the first time in all of this Ash lets out a smile. '''Strife:' Your right… I have been soft and I have a perfect plan. You see this belt was meant as a decoy… to keep me away from their precious main eventers. But ti won’t be cause I’ll smash and crush all their up and comers to the point where management will have no choice to but to meet my demands of justice! Ash lets out a huge laugh as he picks up a business card off the ground that seems to appear at the mention of the word justice. '''Strife:' Christian G. Smitten. Attorney at Law A evil grin forms on Ash’s face as he holds the card. With a flash of Light Ash no longer finds him self in the old church but lying in bed. He comes out from being asleep and notices a business card in his hands causing a sick smile to once again form. '''Strife:' LPW Stand by… a Storm of destruction, blood and pain is coming your way and NO ONE IS SAFE! *** The scene opens up to a local pub where the Three Wiseman are prepairing for Insanity. Vil and X are at the table both with a bottle while CAK has a much smaller person standing against a dart board. CAK lifts the first dart before putting it down. '''CAK:' Whoa I almost forgot a key item for this little training session. CAK pulls a bandana out of his pocket. '''Staff Member:' Oh thank god… I can’t watch- CAK: Who said this was for you? CAK puts down the dart and covers his eyes with the bandana before picking a dart back up. '''X:' Not that I care for the peon here but why are you blind folding yourself? CAK: To make this a little more challenging. Otherwise it is way too easy. CAK throws the first dart and it hits right next to the mans temple. He listens for a second to make out the nerves tremble but to realize he didn’t hit anything. '''187:' Now we all have the job of putting down a rookie tonight. Son of Shaggy… Monho… Nurse Wagner. Really is this the best they can come up with? And for you CAK to put out an open challenge to defend the 3MW Transatlantic title and only a dumb rookie whose Ass you already kicked answered? Wow his lack of common since is painful… this has got to change! CAK: Won’t be a problem for long… X: Why is that? CAK: I got a lawyer. Nothing is finalized at the moment but details are being worked out. X: Who? And why do we need a lawyer? CAK lifts up the blindfold long enough to pull the card out of his pocket and toss it to X. then without looking he throws another dart and a scream is heard. CAK quickly spins his head around to see the dart pierced through the ear lobe of the man and pinned him to the board. X looks at the card and gives a node of approval and Vil looks on in confusion. '''X:' Impressive… 187: Who is he? CAK: You’ll see. With that CAK lets out a laugh and picks up the third dart. *** 'He hEh HEheh HE he 'Shockey… 'A vicious circle of life has come full spin. 'You see my violent war path started with you 'And lead me to become Transatlantic Champion 'And my new path of destruction will begin with you again 'Only this time 'I’m not playing nice 'Only this time 'I know who I am 'Only this time 'I am an hungry animal that will fight tooth and claw to defend my meal 'And you see this title is my meal 'For I DESTROYED the last champion 'And I will defend this title against all hungry scavengers 'Scavengers like you Shockey! 'THIS IS MY KILL! 'THE REAL CARNIVORES DON’T SHARE THEIR KILLS WITH THE BOTTOM FEEDERS 'And that’s what you are Shockey 'You were a medium sized fish in a stream but welcome to the ocean 'And here you are only a quick meal 'Your destruction by my hands will be ultimate 'If you thought you knew the meaning of pain before try again. 'The beating I will give you tonight will make the beating you received last year 'Seem like an easy day at work. 'A monster is loose Shockey 'You step into my world 'And see why I am the Transatlantic Terror 'When I rip your arms from your torso 'And snap the bones in your legs 'I will show you how defenseless you really are 'You’re a dead man Shockey 'And for no reason other then I want to watch you bleed 'For I am back 'Stronger… meaner… and sicker then ever 'Almost an artist if I do say so my self 'Only instead of statues and paintings 'I leave broken mangled bodies 'Blood stained rings 'Beds of nails 'I BRING DEATH! 'So Shockey 'Do you want my belt? 'How bad do you want it? 'What are you willing to go through for this strap? 'There is no more Mr. Nice Guy 'The man trying to make peace with God as well as him self is long gone 'For I have found wisdom 'For there to truly be peace in the world 'Everyone must 'DIE! 'Shockey tonight I make you my greatest and most grotesque creation 'The Transatlantic is mine Shockey 'You won’t free her from my cold firm grip 'There is no liberation for the Transatlantic tonight 'You won’t be her hero 'Your mission to cleanse me will fail 'Much like how everyone has failed to truly stop me 'Just embrace the death I bring you Shockey 'For it will be quick and painless 'hEHHehehHEhHEhHhe 'Ok I lied there sue me 'Your beating will be beyond agony 'The time will seem like forever 'And you will beg for the mistress of the Halls of Death 'To give you relief 'Don’t run Shockey 'I mean look the last time I nearly killed you it lead to a tag team title shot 'Who knows what will be in store for you this time 'Other then a wheel chair 'And possibly a colostomy bag. 'Championship gold is not in your immediate future Shockey 'But early retirement is… 'So I want you to look at MY belt very closely for that is the closest you will 'EVER 'GET 'TO 'MY '''BELT! See also *Ash Strife collection Category:Promos